Jungle Bungle (chapter)
Jungle Bungle is a chapter from the story. The chapter shows that Crash was tricked by Cortex (disguised as Coco Bandicoot, his sister) and lured into the bay. And was also shown that Tsunade gave Naruto a mission onto protecting Crash, Cortex and Nina and helping them to save N. Sanity from the Evil Twins, Victor and Moritz. Crash Twinsanity Jungle Bungle In the game, Crash Twinsanity, Jungle Bungle is a part of the game and the first level of the game. It starts by Crash following Cortex into the bay, and Jungle Bungle is also a tutorial level, it teaches you how to use Crash. And it may show Cortex spinning the skunk, but that is the only time that you can see Cortex spin, he will use his raygun in the other parts of the game. Naruto in Jungle Bungle (chapter) Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi (disguised as Yamato) were heading to the Wumpa Beach when Crash was following Cortex. When they reached the beach, they realized that Crash was not there. In the mean time, when they are tired, they start to rest on Crash's chairs (not shown in the story). They rested for a few minutes and started walking off to find Crash. Kakashi, that was Yamato in Jungle Bungle, summoned some dogs, and Pakkun to track down Crash and Cortex. In the middle of the bungle, the Yamato revealed himself as Kakashi, and almost gave Sakura a heart attack. They followed Crash to the bay, and saw him fighting N.Gin, controlling Mecha-Bandicoot. They helped Crash defeat the robot, and succeeded. Jungle Bungle Chapter (read) Three years ago, Dr. Neo Cortex (a.k.a. Cortex) was frozen in an arctic ice cube with Uka Uka, an evil mask. Now they are back for their revenges. Crash and Aku Aku must defeat Uka Uka and save N.Sanity from two evil alien parrots. It was a fine day, Coco Bandicoot, Crash's sister, was running around the field catching a butterfly. In a tree, Cortex was going to blast her with her raygun. Dizzy, Stunned, Dead, Ashes, Cortex need to choose which icon is best for putting Coco to sleep. He chose Stunned and shot Coco with his raygun. "Sleep, my sweet angel!" Cortex said and disguised himself as Coco. Somewhere not far away, in Wumpa Beach, Crash Bandicoot, the main character of the series, was digging for his shoe in a hole in Wumpa Beach. "Crash! Oh Crash! Where are you, big brother?!" Cortex yelled in a girly voice. Crash heard her, "There is something going on at the bay! Come see!" Cortex yelled at him again and put an evil smile on his face. Crash stopped digging and went near an Aku Aku Crate, and Aku Aku appeared. "I'm Aku Aku. My duty is to protect you. You may summon me by breaking open these crates. Call me thrice, and I'll give you special powers," Aku Aku said and joined Crash on his journey. Meanwhile in Konohagakure, Naruto was given a mission to excort Crash Bandicoot to Twinsanity and defeating evil twins. He has to go to Nsanity first to meet Crash. "I accept!" Naruto said, accepting the mission. Along with Sai, Sakura and Yamato, they went to the N.Sanity Island. In Wumpa Beach, Crash was collecting Wumpa Fruits for energy and lives. When he collects one hundred Wumpa Fruits, he will gain a life. He saw an island far away from the beach. He cannot swim, so he takes the easier way than drowning in the sea, the WoodenSkate allows him to travel to the island and collect a Gem. To get to the island and the WoodenSkate, he has to jump on grumpy, dangerous and fang-filled caterpillers that will bite him if he is not careful. BOING! BOING! He was on the WoodenSkate. Before he know it, he was on the island. He jumped on one grumpy caterpiller again and grabbed the clear gem. But there is one problem, how does he get back to Wumpa Beach? Simple, but hard. He has to jump on Metal Up Crates to jump on one rock to another. And the M.U.C.s are just above the water, if he drops, he will die. Luckily, he made it back to Wumpa Beach and collects more and more gems and Wumpa Fruits. On the way to N.Sanity, Naruto was so excited on meeting this 'Crash' that Tsunade talked about. "Crash Bandicoot is from the bandicoot family and lives in N.Sanity. Archenemy is Uka Uka and Dr. Neo Cortex. Friends with Aku Aku and Coco Bandicoot," Yamato said while he read the 'Bandicoots' book found at the National Konoha Library. "Wait for me, Crash Bandicoot!" Naruto yelled at the sky and continued running as fast as he can while his teammates were still way behind him. Crash and Aku Aku followed Cortex to the deep forest of N.Sanity. Cortex was hit by a SwingingLog and fell on the spikey ground. Cortex survived it. "The spikes broke my fall!" Cortex said and continued his plan. After a long chase of following the fake Coco Bandicoot, Naruto and his friends were in N.Sanity, Wumpa Beach. "Crash is not here," Naruto said. "Summoning Jutsu, Dog Pack!" Yamato summoned Pakkun, a dull looking dog. "Captain?! How can you summon Pakkun?!" Sakura asked Yamato. "I'm not Yamato, I'm Kakashi!" Kakashi then appeared and Yamato was gone. "Kakashi Sensei, you gave me a heart attack just now!" Sakura said to Kakashi. "Don't fight, I tracked down orange fur down this route," Pakkun said. "Lead us to the bandicoot, Pakkun!" Naruto said and they went to find Crash. Meanwhile, Crash met the fake Coco, which is Cortex. "Surprised to see me, Crash? Like the fleas on your fur I kept coming back," Cortex said while Crash scratched his neck for fleas. "Three years, I've spent alone in that frozen antractic waste! And I missed you! So I planned a little gathering, like a birthday party, except, the exact opposite!" Cortex said and introduced Crash his buddies. "And look, all of your friends are here!" Cortex said, "You are so very popular, lets start by handing out the presents!" Cortex jumped on his spaceship and started blasting Crash with his raygun. Crash dodged Cortex's bullets. But bullets is not the only thing that Cortex have. He threw bombs at Crash. "This is from Tiny, this is from Dingodile, Ripper Roo you shouldn't have! Pinstripe, how thoughtful! Oh, dear, two of the same!" Cortex said while he threw the bombs. Again, Crash dodged them. But a few platforms has been destroyed and now Crash needs to dodge the bullets from Cortex's raygun more advanced than the previous. Crash got hit once and Aku Aku disappeared, one more hit and Crash dies. Cortex threw bombs again, this time, only a circle platform is left, and Crash has to dodge the bullets! Thank god that Crash survived. Cortex shot a Plasma Bullet from his raygun, but Crash reflected the attack and it hit Cortex. He got irritated and got serious. "Meet your brand new, hydrologly operated, twin brother, Mecha-Bandicoot!" A robotic bandicoot jumped onto the circle platform while Crash jumped on the top of the wall. "How was I?" Cortex asked N.Gin, who was controlling the Mecha-Bandicoot. "Dr. Cortex, you were magnificent!" N.Gin replied. "Of course I am, you fool. Iniciate missile attack!" Cortex commanded N.Gin to shoot missiles at Crash. "Sniff, Crash is fighting some kind of robot!" Pakkun saw Crash fighting Mecha-Bandicoot by himself. "So which one is Crash?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "Idiot, the one on the wall, the orange fox-like funny looking hairy... fox!" Kakashi said to Naruto. "Well, we have to defeat that robot!" Naruto jumped onto Mecha-Bandicoot's head and disabled the Chainsaw and Missile attacks except the Plasma attack, now Crash needs to try and defeat the robot by himself. CHOO! Mecha-Bandicoot shot a Plasma Bullet at Crash, Crash spinned and reflected the ball to Mecha-Bandicoot's nose, it set on fire. Its nose is so hot that it can't take it. It jumped on the circle and it fell underground. Cortex's spaceship was broken down and he hit Crash and they fell underground. "Nice..." Dingodile said to Ripper Roo as they saw Cortex and Crash fell to the caverns. Ripper Roo nodded. Naruto and his teammates followed Cortex and Crash into their next mission. the CAVERN CATASROPHE...